Start To Finish
by 6foot4Kiwi
Summary: After spending a comforting night in rock star Edward Cullen's arms, Bella finds herself pregnant. Trying to contact a rock star isn't as easy as it may sound, nor is telling them you're pregnant with their baby. Rated M for language and lemons. AH/AU BxE


**Chapter 1 - Introductions**

So I guess I should start with introducing myself, huh? Well, My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Bella for short. I have long, dull brown hair and even duller brown eyes. I live in the tiny excuse of a city _Reykjavík, _Iceland. I wasn't born here, I was born in a little town called Forks in Washington state. My dad still lives in Forks but I haven't seen him since I was fourteen. We still talk on the phone on birthdays and holidays, though.

When I was still a toddler my mother Renée left my father and moved us from Forks to Phoenix, Arizona. We lived there for about two years and then moved to Florida for another two years. When I was five my mother married a man named Phil. Phil was a baseball player so we moved around a lot, we've lived all around the united states and a few places in Europe and Asia but 4 years ago Phil retired and wanted to move somewhere permanently.

So when I was 15 years old we moved to Iceland. I didn't really like it at first I thought it was boring and the language was weird.

But then summer came around.

We traveled for the whole summer and I fell head over heels in love with Iceland. It's not cold and covered in ice as you may conclude from the name. No, it was beautiful and flowery and relatively warm. That fall just after my 16th birthday I started attending collage, It was hard at first as I didn't really know anyone but after a few weeks of not talking to anyone I met Alice.

_*Flashback*_

_I was sitting in my 4th period English class when a small person plopped herself into the seat next to me._

"_Hi, I'm Alice" I looked up at her as I realized she was talking to me. The girl was really petite, I doubted she reached 5 feet, with pale green eyes and short black hair which stood out in all directions, It would've looked ridiculous on anyone else but somehow, it suited her._

"_Uhm...Hi...I'm, um, Bella" I stuttered._

"_Are you new here? I haven't seen you around before" she asked._

"_Um, Yeah, I just started here" I was glad I wasn't stuttering anymore._

"_Oh, that's cool, so where are you from? I noticed you don't have and Icelandic accent." She didn't really give me an opportunity to answer as she continued to talk. " I'm from The States, I moved here when I was twelve with my parents. My dad's work transfered us here, he's a businessman, I don't really know what he does, but anyways, my mom is a designer, she designs wedding gowns, isn't that cool? I model for her sometimes, you're really pretty, Oh, you should come meet her and you could model too! Oh my god, wouldn't that be so cool if we got to model together?"_

_Who is this person ?_

"_um, I don't really know if I'm model material" I mumbled._

"_Yes you are! You're so pretty, do you have lunch next period? 'Cause I do, you have to come meet my friends they're so cool, and my boyfriend Jasper, he's the coolest, he's so awesome! He's a musician, he's in a band called _Forsaken _you have to come here them play! They're playing next friday night down at Solon! Ohh, maybe we can have a sleepover and do makeovers! Oh my god, this is going to be so much fun!"_

_*flashback ends*_

As Alice had continued to talk I found myself really liking her.

After English had finished she had dragged me back to her lunch table and introduced me to her boyfriend Jasper Whitlock.

Jasper was American as well, he had sandy blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

Alice then had introduced me to the rest of the table, there were Ben, he was short and chubby with dark brown hair, his girlfriend Angela was tall and beautiful. Then there were Jessica and Lauren who sat there and glared at me, Lauren had long bleach blond hair and Jessica had brown hair that came down to her shoulders. Next was Mike, Mike just stared at me and I think he even drooled a little. Next to Mike was an Asian boy named Eric and a boy named Tyler, they seemed nice.

Jasper's band was really good, they played mixture of rock and folk and I found myself really liking their music.

Alice and I went to her house after the gig. Her house was gigantic. It had 5 bedrooms and 4 and a half baths. I mean, who would need that many bathrooms, seriously. Alice's mom, Mrs. Brandon was really nice and made us hot chocolate and cookies. Her dad was away on a business trip to somewhere in Asia.

Alice and I hung out every single day after that. If I wasn't sleeping over at her place she was sleeping at mine's.

Alice's bedroom was where we were currently sitting. Her bedroom is huge, three times my bedroom. The far wall is all windows, from floor to ceiling. Her bed is on the left wall. Right across from her bed in an entertainment unit containing a huge flat screen TV, hundreds of DVD's and CD's and a sound system. On the left of the entertainment unit is her walk-in-closet and to the right is her en-suit bathroom.

Alice was painting my toenails while I was reading a magazine.

"I really don't see what you see Alice. I mean, yeah he's hot, but he's so arrogant and full of himself. I just don't get why you're so obsessed with him." I told Alice.

"Bella, Bella, Bella, what am I going to do with you. Edward Cullen is the epitome of sexy. Who cares how cocky he is. He's hot!"

Edward Cullen, super mega rock star. Alice's walls were covered with posters of him and his band _unnatural selection._ He was hot, I admit, with his wild sex hair, a weird mixture of brown and red. His out-of-this-world green eyes like a couple of beautiful emeralds. He was tall, just over 6 feet tall, I was reading in the magazine. Apparently he likes long walks on the beach at sunset and candlelight dinners. Yeah, what a load of crap. Edward Cullen is a total man-whore. He'd say anything to get laid.

"Yeah, he's hot, but that's not what matters. He has to have inner beauty to appeal to me." I said back.

"Who cares, Bella, it's not like you're ever going to meet him." Alice rolled her eyes. "Okay, all done. How to you like the color? I saw it yesterday at the mall, and I thought 'that's so Bella' so I bought it and have just been dying to know what you think."

I looked at it, it was a kind of purple but if you looked at it at a certain angle it looked jet black. "I love it, Alice! It's great. Thank you."

"I knew you'd love it." Alice smiled at me.

"Hey Bitches! Whadup?" our friend Rosalie barged into the room. Rosalie was born in Iceland and had lived here until she was fourteen, when she moved to England to live with her aunt while her parents were going through an ugly divorce. Rosalie had been Alice's only friend in Iceland when she moved here. Alice had been crushed when Rosalie's parents sent her to her to go live with her aunt.

Rosalie had decided to move back to Iceland as soon as she turned eighteen. She bought a small apartment close to our school and had been moved in within a week after her birthday.

"Hey Rose." Alice greeted. "How was practice?"

Rosalie had been practicing gymnastics since she was 4 years old. She was really good having won many awards and was a kind of national hero in Iceland.

"Rough, Dimitri has been busting my ass off trying to get ready for the European championships."

"ugh, I could never do this, seriously, you've been down in the gymnasium everyday for the past couple of weeks!" I exclaimed. "I'd have been dead by now."

"It's only for now, the championships are two weeks away. I've gotta be ready."

Rosalie was flying out in a week to compete. This was her first European Championship. It was being held in Milan, Italy this year.

Rosalie, Alice and I hung out for a couple of hours until I went home. Phil was coaching until 7 tonight and Renee was going shopping. So I made dinner, as per usual. Not that I was tired of it, I loved to cook and bake, I think I might want to open a diner or a café when I grow older.

While the lasagne was in the oven I cleaned up a little and made toblerone ice cream.

Renee and Phil came home and we ate dinner. Renee washed up after dinner and Phil sat down and watched the news.

I went up to my room and went on my computer. It was summer so I didn't have any homework.

As I was getting ready to go to bed, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hi, It's me. Guess what Jasper's band just got invited to play at a festival in Italy next month!" Alice screamed through the phone.

"Whoa, Alice, slow down. What festival?"

"It's called Del Naviglio festival."

"Wow, so when is he leaving?"

"Silly Bella, We're all going to go, it's going to be so much fun!"

"What, no Alice, I can afford to go to Italy just like that."

"That's not a problem, Bella, we're inviting you."

"No Alice, out of the question, you're not inviting me to go to Italy!"

"Yes, I am. We're leaving on Tuesday. We're on the same flight as Rose!"

"Ugh, okay, Thank you Alice."

"You're welcome. Oh my god, we're going to have so much fun!"

"Yeah, I guess, So who else is playing?"

"Oh there are a lot of bands...let's see. There's _Muse_ and _The Script_ and _Kings of Leon_ and _Paramore_ and a lot of other bands. Then there's _Lady Gaga_ and_ pink_ and _Bobby Long_ and that comic you love so much, what was his name?"

"_Tim Minchin_?"

"Yeah, that's him..."

"Oh my god, I totally want to go now!"

"I knew you'd want to" Alice said with conviction. "Oh and then there's of course _unnatural selection._"

"...Edward Cullen?...Edward Cullen's gonna be there?"

"Yup, oh my god this is gonna be so much fun"


End file.
